1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable air bag device, and more particularly to a wearable air bag device which incorporates an air bag used as a buffer device for buffering an impact to a rider of a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a body wear, that is, a jacket which incorporates an air inflating chamber (air bag) as a buffer for attenuating an impact to a rider of a motorcycle or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open 2002-20907 discloses a jacket provided with an air bag which is developed to cover the whole body of a rider. Further, Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication 3048094 discloses an automatically inflatable vest which includes two air chambers having volumes different from each other and makes these two air chambers act as buffers in two stages.
These conventional jackets adopt the structure in which the rider and a vehicle body are connected with each other by a wire, and when the rider moves away from the vehicle body and a distance between the rider and the vehicle body exceeds a predetermined value, the air bag is developed.
The jackets described in JP-A-2002-20907 and Japanese Utility Model Registration (Publication) No. 3048094 are configured such that the device is operated when the distance between the rider and the vehicle body is elongated larger than a predetermined quantity and hence, when the rider forgets to separate the wire in a usual get-off operation or when the rider erroneously manipulates the wire during the wire winding manipulation, the wire may be elongated exceeding the predetermined quantity thus operating the device.
Further, in the air bag device, it is necessary to provide parts other than a device body, for example, a control device which controls the air bag device body, a power source and the like. However, depending on the arrangement of these parts, there exists a possibility that the electric connection between the air bag device and the vehicle body becomes cumbersome.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for an air bag device which allows a rider to relatively freely handle an operating wire of the device and ensures the free movement of the rider by preventing an operation of the rider from being extremely restricted.